Like Twins We Are
by MissPrincessGold
Summary: This story is a work in progress, a little comic I am working on. Jade finally gets to meet Series Alpha, a prototype bases on Jade herself. This is from Al's point of view and despite it being a short story it sums up the beginning of how they met.


**Like Twins We Are (pt 2)**

Jade heard a snap to the iron of her cell door as it fell to the ground with a giant clank, and she peaked from the small corner she sat in, a red eye gleamed through the shadows, flickering in and out as the figure walked with heavy footsteps keeping within the darkness.

"You are free to go" it said solemnly

"Under whose orders?" Jade asked suspicious, the figure remained silent.

The silence was nerve racking but Jade tried to stay calm while summoning up all the strength she had to stand, and as she limped her way past the stranger. Jade tried scanning the being up and down but couldn't really catch a glimpse of it, Jade's once brown eyes were blurred from the lack of sleep that she forced herself into, and it had seemed that as a result of her stubborn nature, she would then suffer whatever she had decided. Jade looked around as she got to the other side of the cell doorway, she smiled as she realised that this was it, she was free, and she could now find her loved one. The emotion she was feeling was overflowing so much that she thought she might not be able to contain it.

She fell.

"Oi?! Hey you! Get up! Don't you dare die!"

"Rix?" Jade whispered hopefully.

"If you die I will kill you, you understand?"

Jade blinked twice only to see the face of a man she had only seen once in her life.

"Who are you?!"

"Who are you?"

"I asked you first!" Jade mouthed

"I'm sorry I didn't hear that. Please speak up" the male replied mockingly.

Jade lifted up her hand and brought it back down on the man's face delivering a very long documentary on how not to mock her ever again.

CLANK

"OW!?... That... really hurt... I calculated that... but...never actually thought that'll hurt! I'm indestructible! Series alpha doesn't feel pain... I AM THE OMEGA LADY!"

Jade huffed as the underneath her skin flicked in and out of two colours at a time. The guy's eyes grew wide as he had forgotten all about the slap he had just received.

"I can do that..." the male said with curious tone.

The guy walked around jade inspecting her arms waiting for them to glitch in and out of colour, his movements were primitive. Almost like a caveman learning something new, he seemed to be... lost in his own little world. The male still unknown to Jade, moved back an inch letting Jade see a rich navy glow erupting from deep within his pale skin.

"What's your name?"

"I... don't have one..." the male looked away feeling somewhat ashamed.

"What did you say earlier ... before I slapped you?"

"The Omega?"

"No that's not it... OH! Series Alpha?"

He nodded.

"Then it's settled, c'mon Serie let's go."

'Serie' stood with his mouth agape after hearing his almost feminine name, he was stationary unmoving in his silent motion. Jade turned round to see the humorous emotion that had been plastered on 'Series' face, it took a few short giggles into bursts of hysteric laughter to snap 'Serie' out of it

"I'm kidding, I'm kidding damn that was fun!... Hmm"

Jade thought carefully as she rested her hand under her chin, moving around in a pace. She grunted to herself as she made as she whispered about two to five names. THEN something snapped.

"How about. .. Al?" Jade suggested.

"Al?" 'Al' repeated.

"Yep" said Jade, while peaking around the corner "it's a pretty good name, it makes you blend in with the rest of us. It's so perfect because Al means friend" Jade grinned.

"What's your name?" Al said peering over her shoulder

"Jade" she laughed "my name's amazing because it means-

"Jade is an ornamental rock. The term Jade is applied to two different metamorphic rocks that are made up of different silicate minerals: 

Nephrite consists of a microcrystalline interlocking fibrous matrix of the calcium, magnesium-iron rich amphibole mineral series tremolite (calcium-magnesium)-ferroactinolite (calcium-magnesium-iron). The middle member of this series with an intermediate composition is called actinolite (the silky fibrous mineral form is one form of asbestos). The higher the iron content the greener the colour.  
Jadeite is a sodium- and aluminium-rich pyroxene. The gem form of the mineral is a microcrystalline interlocking crystal matrix."

A long silence fell over the couple as Jade looked up at Al.

"Are you sure I shouldn't have called you Seri?"

Al shook his head furiously. Jade giggles as she looked deep within his eye's.

"Come on then, show us outta here!"


End file.
